User blog:Ninjadark27/Original WC Songs Playlist Edition
So this is a playlist I’m gonna make when I grow up. Most of these songs are unfinished, others are finished but just need some editing. This one is called “Broken, not Whole.” And yes, it’s Warriors. I’m not gonna tell you the cats names because the title give s it away, but yeah, it’s Violetshine and Twigbranch. ---- VIOLETSHINE It’s time to say goodbye again, Maybe I’ll see you later then? You will always be my forever friend, Our relationship will never end. But every single time I get to see you, They always draw us apart and away, us two. We never go hunting together for moles, I always feel broken, never whole. TWIGBRANCH We always had fun, But it only lasted a day of one. I hope you got the message that I send, Maybe this could be the end. Maybe this’ll be the last time together, Knowing we’ll be apart forever. Never getting in trouble for smelling foul, I’ll always feel broken, never whole. BOTH It’s fate and time that always like to draw us apart, Just remember, my sister, you’re as sweet as tart. We always wish to have an adventure and fall in a hole, But we always feel broken, never whole. ---- Yeah, so that’s pretty much finished, but still needs some editing. Our next song is going to be a “Rewind 2019: Lost in Your Broken Frosty Lies.” Each year, near my birthday, I’m going to combine all the songs I’ve written this year (rap battles might include!) so I’ll give you a sneak peek of it. ---- (Beginning of “Broken, not Whole.”) It’s time to say goodbye again, Maybe I’ll see you later then. You will always be my forever friend, Our relationship will never end. The chill is creeping in... (Lost, lost, lost in the dark) Here comes the traitor... One not Two! Oh look who’s come to conquer me, the cat who smushed her leg and was treated queenly? One not Two. The tiger is coming, he’s hunting us all, Give me your fire and- Broken never whole Finished version released the day before my birthday! Anyways, our next song is called Light, sung by Leafstar in skyclan. ---- Light (Leafstar from SkyClan) Give my Clan... What it needs. Plant it seeds. And do, do all that you can do But don't do it for me, do it for you And your clan Me and you can Light the way For them, for me, for you Light my Clan Because you can You and me, will stand together Together forever Forevermore! You and me, Summon the fire, You and me, We will never tire. We can do All that we want Me and you We can rewrite the stars We can stop any war You and me... Light the way You're my sunshine every day Light my Clan Because you can My Clan is a garden Help me pull its weeds And plant its seeds. Because you can, Light my Clan That one is finished too, just some editing I need to do. Next we have Rewrite the Stars. ---- Rewrite the Stars (The Power of Three) (Dovewing) A lie. Conceived by shadows. Sister Betrayal comes... I wish this wasn't my destiny I wish this was all a dream I wish I chose a different path But I still can't escape this wrath I wish I could, Rewrite, rewrite the Stars Erase this all away Give me another life, Another regular day... ay ay ay I'm tired of this, What if we disappear in a bliss? (Lionblaze) A nightmare I can't escape, Another dream impossible to run from. I will never get to see my love, If I'm with the Jay and the Dove, I wish I had a different life, I wish I had a different destiny, I wish I could ignore this dream, I wish I could live with my love, you see, I wish I could, Rewrite, rewrite the Stars Erase this nightmare, erase this dream, I wish I could Rewrite, rewrite the Starsy, ar ar ars! (Jayfeather) To be blind, Is never fun. They think, You are the helpless one, A medicine Cat, she passed down to me, "The one with the Stars in their paws, the power of Three. Will save all thee." I wish I could get rid of that, I wish I wasn't even a medicine Cat, I wish I didn't bore this load, I wish I was rather of a toad, I wish I could, Rewrite, rewrite the Stars, Erase this burden off my back. Rewrite, rewrite the Stars, Erase all that has ever existed. (Power of Three) We all wanna Rewrite, rewrite the Stars... ---- So there you have it! Next one is called “Eclipse.” Sol sings this song. ---- SOL Absorb the brightness while you still have it in your paws. If it disappears, don’t blame me, I’m not the cause. You get entwined, entangled in my lies, I see your absorbing all this fault into your eyes. There’s something that got you nipped! It was the darkness of my Eclipse. ---- So that one isn’t finished yet either. Our next one is sang by Clawstar. Remember her clan/club? And nobody went on it anymore? Well, as she watches her clan fall apart, she sings a song called “Betrayal.” This one, she wrote herself. Hope you like it! ---- Betrayal (Clawstar) What have I done, No more family, friends, daughter and son, To love? As I watch my Clan fall apart, I decided to close my heart. Back then, It was just you and me. Until evil blinded what I couldn’t see. Am I a danger to you, Well I still want to be with you too, But now I have seen the mistakes I have caused. Betrayal comes, Betrayal sums, All the meaningful things in the past. Hoping things wouldn’t ever last. Darkness overtook my heart, As I watch my clan fall apart. ---- Clawstar is a pretty good songwriter, isn’t she? She told me that it wasn’t done yet. I think that’s pretty much it for our playlist. Let me know if you like it or not in the comments below! Category:Blog posts